battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent States
We are in need of new members so be sure to enroll today! We are also looking for flying ship builders, so comment if you are interested in joining. We are the Confederacy of Independent States. Our goal is to eventually regain our status as a world power, something that we somewhat lost following the end of World War II and officially lost following the Civil War caused by the communists. We partake in peace keeping missions, and support our allies when they request our help. We are also a member of both the Sol System Alliance and the Concorde Treaty Alliance. History The wars we fought date back to the days of the Confederacy of Carolina, which include the Independence War in 1789, the Carolinian Anti-Piracy operations in the Mediterranean, The Second World War, The Korean War, our Civil War in the late 1950's, The War on Terror, British-Carolinian Conflict, the Western War, and most recently the War of Betrayal. Although we tried to maintain our neutrality, we were forced into the Second World War when Japan ans Amerinia attempted to take out our naval power. After the war, we aligned ourselves with NATO against the communist nations such as the USSR, PRC and North Korea. We joined the Concorde Treaty Alliance after the Civil War, and fought in a few minor conflicts up until the Ulysses Continental War. The most recent wars include the British-Carolinian War, the Western War and the ongoing War of Betrayal. Our Home The following is a map of the Confederacy and the nearby islands which are either states or are apart of states. During the British-Carolinian Conflict, 10 cities were nuked by the Federation of the Western Hemisphere, and blame was immediately place on the British. When the Armistice was signed, the Anti-British sentiment became worse than it was before the war. However, when it was revealed that the Federation had nuked the cities and betrayed the Empire, everything changed. Military Branches There are, of course, military branches that defend the Confederacy from all enemies. The biggest branch in the military is the Confederate Army, with 12,000,000 active duty personnel and 2,050,000 reserve personnel. The second biggest is the Confederate Marine Corps, with 3,000,000 active personnel, and 500,000 reserve personnel. The third largest is the Confederate Naval Forces, with 2,500,000 active personnel and 567,000 reserve personnel. The fourth largest is the Confederate Air Forces, with 1,020,000 active personnel, and 156,000 reserve personnel. The fifth largest is the Confederate Naval Air Forces, which became its own branch following the Western War. It has 822,000 active personnel and 300,000 reserve personnel. The Coast Guard is the smallest of the six branches, with only 150,000 active personnel, and 34,000 reserve. Only days after the devastating 4th of March attacks on the Confederacy, Admiral of the Navy Jack Reed created the Recon Corps, an elite and separate military branch consisting of an all active duty, 2,048,000 man shock trooper force made up of members trained by Marine special forces units. Tougher than Marines of any nation, these guys know how to get the job done, and they get it done quick. By air, by land, by sea, the Recon Corps is ready to take the fight to the enemy. The main small arms of the Confederacy are the AR-15, M4A3, M16A4, Advanced Combat Rifle, Colt M1911.45, M9 Berretta, and the Sig Saucer P226. The Confederacy only operates one Heavy Machine Gun, the MG3. Army/Marines/Recon The Army, Marines and Recon Corps all operate MBTs and IFFs. CISMarines.jpg|Confederacy Marines preparing to clear out a room during Exercise Firefly. LeopardII.jpg|The Marines and Army operated 83,000 Leopard II MBTs combined. Phased out in favor of the Crux Mk.1 M2 bradley 52.jpg|The Marines and Army operate 65,000 M2 Bradley's Combined. Challenger II.jpg|The Confederacy Army operated 24,000 Challenger II MBTs. Phased out in favor of the Crux Mk.1 AMX-Leclerc.jpg|The Confederacy Marines operated 16,000 K2 Black Panthers. Phased out in favor of the Crux Mk.1 CISArmy.jpg|A Confederate Soldier during a peace keeping mission in the Middle East. photo (1).JPG|The prototype of the Crux Mk. 1 Main Battle Tank. 5 have been built for texting use and are not to be sent into combat. Following their use as prototypes, they will be used as platforms for testing new equipment and technologies. Crux_2_N_RA.JPG|The Crux Mk. IIB (Basic Version) Main Battle Tank TM.The Mk. 2 will be entering service in the Army, Marines and Recon. It's primary armament is a 130mm smoothbore A23-M1 tank cannon, and can carry 50 rounds of ammunition. It's secondary armament's are a M134 Minigun that fires the 7.62mm NATO round and two tow missiles. The Crux is crewed by three people: the Commander, the Driver and the Gunner. An export model is being developed for potential foreign buyers. Crux_2_RA.JPG|The Crux Mk. IIB (Basic Variant) Main Battle Tank TM RA.This variant remains the same as the standard Mk. IIB, but has Reactive Armor equipped to the tank and turret hull. Crux_2_RA_D.JPG|The Crux MK. IID (Desert Variant) Main Battle Tank TM RA. This variant is similar to the standard variants, the only difference being that a few parts are replaced to fit a desert theater of operations. However, when a standard variant is equipped with these parts, it immediately becomes a Mk. II D, vice versa. HT01C.JPG|The HT-01C MBT. Based on the designs of the UAC HT-01 hover tanks, they are equipped with a 120mm coil-gun, There are two 20mm rotary lasers meant for anti infantry combat and three tow missiles, and are quipeed with similar weapons systems to the UAC versions, but are different in certain ways. HT02C.JPG|The HT-02C. Again based on the UAC version, it is equipped with two 120mm coil-guns, four 20mm rotary lazers for anti infantry combat and 12 tow missiles. Air Force/Naval Air Force/Marine Air Corps The Air Force, Naval Air Force and Marine Air Corps all operate aircraft with similar roles, and work closely with eachother during times of crisis. CISAFRaptors.jpg|The Confederacy Air Force uses around 320 F-22 Raptors. CISAFFalcon.jpg|The Air Force also operates around 5,500 F-16 Falcons. CISAFEagle.jpg|The F-15 Eagle is the most common fighter aircraft in the Air Force's inventory, with 17,000 planes. Fear the BRRRRRT.jpg|The Air Force uses 8,000 A-10's like this one from the United States Air Force. Fear the BRRRRTTTT. B1Bro.jpg|The B1 is also used by the Confederacy. There are only 100 in use. CISB52.jpg|over 1,000 B-52s have been produced by the Confederacy for use in the Air Force. CISF18.jpg|The Marines and Naval Air Force both use F/A-18s like this one. They number around 11,000 aircraft in total. F-35.jpg|The Marines and Naval Air Force also use 25,000 F-35s in total, mr-24condor.JPG|The MR-24 Condor is the Confederacy's new multi-role fighter, and comes in a single seat and two seat variant. They are armed with a 30 mm GIAT 30 DEFA cannon, and can carry, at maximum, 8 guided missiles, two 1,000 pound bombs and two external fuel tanks. They are made for the Air Force, Naval Air Force, Marines and Recon Corps. The Condor will replace the F-15 and F-16 while another fighter will replace the F-22, F-35 and F-18. How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. 'Commanding Officers' The commanding officers of the Naval Forces (you may place your role playing characters names here if you wish) : Admiral of the Navy ProudAmerican1776 RP: Admiral of the Navy Jack Matthew Reed Fleet Admiral I am that guy (RP: Admiral Henry Colt) (Inactive) Fleet Admiral Scoutwulf575(RP: John Hellfire) (Inactive) Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx (Inactive) Admiral Starmier123 (Inactive) Rear Admiral Aghostintheboat (Anderson) (Inactive) Rear Admiral Ej2333 (Inactive?) Rear Admiral AlleNikkoBB63 (Inactive) We are always happy to have more people join. Alert Status War Declared # State of Emergency # Invasion Immenent Forces Mobilized War Imminent Combat Alert Peace Naval Forces Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. The Confederacy mainly uses surface ships, but has begun to use aerospace vessels to keep up with other countries. The Coast Guard is not listed as it does not fall under the same department as the other branches. 'Admiral Jack Reed's Fleet' Dreadnought.PNG|Dreadnought Class ICBM Ships. 2 Active Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. All carriers have been scrapped and replaced. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. All have been scrapped. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. All have been scrapped. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. All have been scrapped. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. 8 buile, 32 planned. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 2 sunk, 2 placed into reserve. Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 12 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. 8 completed, 16 planned. All in reserve. SacramentoSDDGN.JPG|Sacramento class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Named after the 11 cities that were destroyed during the Carolinian-British War. 11 planned, 4 completed. ForerunnerSDDGN.JPG|Forerunner class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Part of the Carolinian-Federation Destroyer Program. 8 built, 12 planned. IndependenceSBBGN.JPG|Admiral Logan Reed's flagship INS Independence. On the forward superstructure are the numbers "1773" the year of Carolina's independence. Daedalus Class.jpg|Daedalus Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 2 built, 4 planned, 2 cancelled Liberator Class.jpg|Liberator Class Expeditionary Attack Carrier. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled. Hellhound Class.jpg|Hellhound Class Land Bombardment Ship. 1 built, 4 planned, 3 cancelled CHARLESTONHGMD.jpg|Charleston Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers. 11 Active, 11 completed. Ship order lowered in favor of Sovereign class. HHJACCN15.jpg|Henry H. Johnson Class Aircraft Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 under construction, 15 planned SCD.jpg|Sovereign class heavy guided missile destroyer. 16 active, 23 completed, 20 under construction, 150 planned. All of these ships are equipped with a networked computer for a more efficient execution of maneuvers, as well as better automation. SOVVII.jpg|Sovereign Class Variant II. Addition of hangar, flight deck lowered, rear weapons raised. Variant begins with INS Endeavor SDDGN-118. SCORPIOHGMC.jpg|Scorpio class heavy guided missile cruisers. 4 active, 4 completed, 12 under construction, 16 planned CENTESC.jpg|Centaur Class Expeditionary Strike Carrier. 3 active, 3 completed, 6 planned. RAPTORCLASSAAS.jpg|Raptor Class amphibious assault ship. 6 active, 6 completed, 12 planned. Tranquility.jpg|Tranquility class frigate. Fitted out for anti-submarine warfare. 2 active, 100 planned. Defiant.jpg|Defiant class destroyer. Fitted out for both anti-ship and anti-air warfare. 1 active, 30 planned. IMG_0600.PNG|Canada Guided Missile Battleship Escort (only four are shown) - 10 Active, 20 planned IMG_0602.PNG|British Columbia Light Guided Missile Destroyer - 10 completed, 60 planned. DUH.jpg|Dawn Under Heaven Class heavy guided missile frigate, SFFGN's 49-97. AA.jpg|Able Archer Class frigate, FFN's 177-244. Constitution.JPG|Constitution Class Heavy Cruisers. So expensive only 3 have been made so far. SGCN-699 "Constitution" SGCN-700 "Excalibur" SGCN-701 "Enterprise" Ambassador.JPG|The Ambassador Class heavy guided missie destroyer. Mainly used for fleet support and coastal bombardment. SDDGN's 134-168 Recusantclass.JPG|The Recusant Class Light Destroyer. They are the first class of flying ships for the CIS Naval Forces. 1280 active, 5,000 more planned. NobleFFH.JPG|Noble Class Air Warfare Frigate. Plays a major role in fleet escorts. FFH's 01-13. VictorySCCGN.JPG|Victory Class heavyguided missile cruiser. Meant for a fleet support role and can play the role as a small fleet flagship. SCLGN's 01-06. CaD.JPG|Cloak and Dagger class Nuclear Submarine. Amount of submarines is classified. Abs.JPG|Absolution class Destroyer. Amount of destroyers is classified. Chan.JPG|Chancellorville class Light Armored Cruiser. Amount of cruisers is classified. Glad.JPG|Gladiator class Battlecruiser. Filling the role as fleet flag ships, these monstors strike fear into enemy sailors. Amount of Battlecruisers is classified. NH.JPG|New Halifax class Air Warfare Frigate. Fills the role of fleet escort. Amount of frigates is classified. Vigilance.JPG|Vigilance class Command Destroyer, Variation Alpha. Can act as a small fleet flagship or a command center for amphibious assaults. 6 built, 16 planned. IntrepidACCN.JPG|Intrepid class nuclear powered Aircraft Carrier. 13 in service. ACCN-25 - 38 New_Castle_ASC.JPG|New Castle class Aerospace Cruiser. 680 meters long, has a hangar that can accomidate 60 dropships, and has room for 192 drop pods (96 on each side). 960 in service, 2,400 planned. Doherty_DDA.JPG|Doherty class Armored Destroyer. 33 built, 75 planned. DDA 01 - 75 New_Dublin.JPG|New Dublin class Frigate. The frigate is meant for open ocean escort missions and has a stern notch for interceptor boats. 150 planned. FFN's 245-395 See Naval Archives Wiki for the names of each ship. 'Admiral Henry Colts Fleet' ' INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception SD class.jpg|South Dakota class battleships: 6 built and in active service Lexington class.jpg|Lexington class battlecruisers: 6 built and in active service Sumter.jpg|Sumter class cruiser SD post war.jpg|The INS ''South Dakota, refitted after the war McHenry class.jpg|McHenry class Guided Missile Cruiser INS South Carolina.jpg|''South Carolina'' class battleship: 2 completed and in service. ' '''Fleet Roster' Battleships: ISNS Eagle - retired, scrapped ISNS Hawk - retired, scrapped ISNS Hornet - retired, scrapped ISNS Wasp - retired, scrapped ISNS Jacket - retired, scrapped Guided Missile Battlecruisers: ISNS Armstrong - retired, preserved ISNS Aldrin - retired, scrapped ISNS Collins - sunk Aircraft Carriers: ISNS Deception - active ISNS Illusion - active ISNS Semblance - active Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ISNS Sumter - under construction ISNS Benning - under construction ISNS Pulaski - under construction ISNS Du Pont - under construction ISNS Stanton - under construction ISNS McAllister - under construction Non-Agression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Alliances * AFOH Navy * United States of America * Cerberus Armed Forces * Baltic League * France * Mexico * United Kingdom * Dragonfire Privateering League * Enceladus Aerospace Fleet * AIF * Ireland * New Arcadian Republic * Gallian Empire * United Governments of Western Europe Enemies Fourth Reich (Cease fire) News 9-16-14 Page revised, alliance with AIF, Battle group Enterprise ordered to Federation occupied United Kingdom. 9-20-14 The first twelve flying ships of the Confederacy have been delivered, the Ambassador class heavy guided missile destroyers have been completed and delivered, and a Non Aggression Pact has been signed with the Armada of Freedom. 9-21-14 As of this moment, the AIF has fallen, the entire west coast of the United States has been taken by the DPL, and Israel is being invaded by Russia. Combat Alert Alpha is in effect, Battle group Enterprise is to return to port and all units are to be mobilize effective immediately. 3-4-15 American planes attack military and civilian targets in the CIS! New Charleston nuked! Forces are now mobilized! 3-4-15 WAR DECLARED Casualties from all attacks still mounting. Military cannot fight back. 3-5-15 WAR UPDATE Advance into Fed-controlled US has stalled due to nuclear attacks on the front line. Current casualties from US attacks on civilians mount to 37 million people dead, 120 million displaced and wounded. Military casualties mount to 200,000 dead, 1 million wounded, including in the American Campaign. Provisional government set up in Tamarack, all available military in the Western Confederacy are preparing to go to the US. 3-6-15 The war is now beginning to look like it is dragging out, and now at least half a million troops inside the Confederacy are ready to be deployed if needed anywhere in the world. 3-7-15 CIS applies for SSA membership and is accepted. 3-14-15 With Southeast Asia, Australia New Zealand and India swearing allegiance to the Fourth Reich, the Confederacy now is preparing to fight a two front war. New Castle class Aerospace Cruisers have now entered production, and new surface combatants are being brought into service. All air units have been placed on the highest alert in the event of an invasion or more bombing raids. Due to the proximity of Fourth Reich forces to the CIS, coastal fortifications have now been set up along all beaches in the west and naval patrols have been stretched further around the CIS to prevent an amphibious invasion. 3-17-15 The first of the New Castle class Aerospace Cruisers have entered service, and self-built drop pods for the Recon Corps have entered mass production, and space-capable drop ships for these cruisers have entered the blueprint phase. With Fourth Reich bombers striking Confederacy cities, Command is looking at plans for a counter strike. 5-2-15 War against the Fourth Reich has been halted by a ceasefire agreement signed by both sides in order to combat the Sith together. '''5-20-15 -CLASSIFIED TIER 2- '''Agents within the Fourth Reich occupied Australian territory has nabbed some designs on some of the new tanks placed along the DMZ lines. Whilst no weak points can be identified, intelligence and scientists are hard at work creating copies for our forces, and are creating versions that could be exported to other nations. '''5-31-15 '''All Confederate forces in Australia have finished fortifying positions in the event of a Fourth Reich attack which would break the ceasefire agreement. This was done in response to the merger of the Federation Remnant and PANZER, expanding the Fourth Reich. '''6-5-15 '''The 1st Expeditionary Unit (Recon) and the 3rd Army Expeditionary Force have both been deployed to Amerinia and Viridia respectively following a concerning report about unidentified aircraft and ships patrolling near Amerinian and Viridian waters in the same manners as the Fourth Reich. While these ships and aircraft cannot be identified as belonging to the Reich, it is still worrisome that a unknown group of ships and aircraft have gotten that close to our allies waters, and the 17th Fleet stationed in Fruerlundholz has now been tasked with patrolling the region for anymore unidentified fleets. '''6-16-15 '''The 9th, 17th, 21st and 22nd Army Expeditionary Forces were stationed in France in fear that the now more powerful Fourth Reich, with PANZER at the helm, would attack the French, and our fears were right. As of June 16th, 2015, the War has resumed, with heavy casualties for both sides, the heaviest casualties being Confederate. There is currently a bloody land, sea and air battle going on. '''6-17-15 '''France has been lost, but Israel must not fall. Over a million troops have been sent to Israel to assist in fighting German forces that could invade at any moment. And more people are now signing up for military service. In an unfortunate turn of events, the Cattirians have made peace with the Fourth Reich and have made an alliance with them, and reports are coming in that they even attacked French troops during the Battle of France. While these are so far unconfirmed, the President is placing economic sanctions on the commonwealth. These are only temporary, and are to be lifted when the war is over. The sudden betrayal of the Cattirians has also strained relations between them and Carolina badly. Conflicts Underlined words represent which side the CIS/CE/CC was on. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:SSA Members Category:Full Nations